


Loss of control

by Savannah_Kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Femdom, Jealousy, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scenting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah_Kitten/pseuds/Savannah_Kitten
Summary: Reader attempts to assert dominace after smelling another girl on Dean's collar but her heat mixed with his rut seems to think otherwise.





	Loss of control

Dean's lying on the bed, you're straddling him so he has nowhere to run, knowing that he'd try to walk away  
"Don't lie to me, baby. I already know what you've done" you say, in that voice you know drives Dean insane. He loves it when you show him who's really in charge  
"Mrs, i'm sor-"   
You cut him off with a smack right to the face  
"Don't call me that until you can keep you happy little paws to yourself" you retreat back, growing aroused yet angry at his actions  
"You're MINE and only mine" you yell "Do i make myself clear, mutt?"   
"Yes ma'am" replies, scared of his punishment.   
You dangle a pair of handcuffs in front of him and point off of the bed  
"Get down and strip for me" you say while crawling off of him. You can see him swallow while getting up to strip. Dean and you have always shared dominace in the bedroom but when he tests you like this, especially during the start of one of your heats, it drives you mad. You're soaking wet, you can feel slick dripping down your legs but you refuse to give in, not when you can smell another omega on his collar.   
Once he's done stripping, you land a smack on his ass and cuff his wrists and put them on the headboard.   
"Be a good boy for mommy and you'll earn playtime, got it?" He nods slightly. You bite down on his neck, growling "Use your fucking words with me you slut".  
"Y-yes ma'am, I understand" he whimpers out  
You reach out and pet his head "good boy" you get on top of him again, straddling his bare cock, so thick and ready for you and you only. You debate on dropping the act and letting him have his way but you decide not to, wanting him to beg for you. You begin to mark all over his neck, sucking, licking and biting anywhere that your mouth can lead to. He grunts in loss of control and growls, ypu can tell he regrets his decision immediately afterwards. You slowly rise back up to look at him  
"What was that?" you ask, sternly.   
Then it hits you, you can smell it and it almost drives you crazy   
"I've gotten my rut, miss" he says, shyly.  
You go to his pulse point and smell just to make sure and he wasn't lying, you can smell the arousal practically pouring from him and you want it now.  
You immediately reach up and unlock his cuffs and start grinding on his bare member, reminding him that you're in heat and that this could possibly lead to pups. "Fuck, y/n, miss, please" he begs.  
You loose control and immediately moan.   
"Alpha"  
You watch as his eyes grow dominant and lustfully dark, he grabs you and flips you to where you're underneath him and his member is right close to your entrance. He looks at you and you nod, whimpering over how good he smells and your heat combined, you're practically going insane  
"Who told you that you were in charge, 'mega?" You whimper quietly  
"Please alpha, i fucking need your knot to fill me up, right here, right now. Fucking fill me with your pups alpha, please" you beg  
You feel him align himself at you enterance and he pushes in and doesn't even give you time to adjust, just continues to fuck you, raw and lustfully.   
You're a whimpering, moaning, lust filled mess and you're clawing the fuck out of Dean's back, trying to hold on to something.   
You're already cumming from his dick, thrusting in and out of your soaking wet entrance.   
You feel a slight change in his smell before you feel him bite down on your pulsepoint, breaking the skin and claming you.   
"You're mine, I don't want anyone else but you"   
You let out a loud moan and bite him back, claiming him as well. The bite must trigger something in him because he immediately starts cumming, all in you, filling you up so good with his pups. His release causes another release in you and you and him both are spent.   
"I'm sorry if I got too agressive, baby. I should have asked befo-" he begins to say but you shut him up with a teary eyed kiss and look back at him "I love you, Dean. Nothing can stop me from doing that. I'm so glad to finally be called yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooo! It's been a second, whoopsies. I take requests!!


End file.
